w14fandomcom-20200214-history
New Chicago
'''New Chicago '''was a city founded by the Chicago Kingdom under King Adler's rule in November of 2026, and became capital of the Chicago Kingdom in December of that year. The city was built on the ruins of Old Chicago after the bombing, two nuclear bombs leaving trace levels of radiation in parts of the city. These “radiation zones” have become slums where the slaves and impoverished live, and are surrounded by warning signs put up by the government. The city is currently the fourth largest in the kingdom, and growing the fastest out of all the cities, with a population of 40,000. It is the third largest economy, city-wise, in the Chicago Kingdom, being surpassed only by Toronto and Pittsburgh. History The history of New Chicago is not a long one. It starts in 2026, when Old Chicago was bombed. The bombing, thankfully, was while King Adler was out of the city, and his reign continued. He ordered the construction of a new city on the ruins, giving birth to New Chicago. As this new city began its construction, plans for a new Administrative Center on Lake Michigan were began. In November, the Administrative Center began construction, as hundreds moved into New Chicago, to open up shop, begin trade, and start running the Steel Mills. In early 2027, the city-state of Rapid City sent a convoy of traders and slaves, to New Chicago. The slaves were given to the king, who by this point lived in the Administrative Center (which, to inspire awe, was built not on the coast of Lake Michigan, but in the lake on stilts) as a gift, and the city enjoyed trade with Rapid City. Despite not being the main trade-hub for Rapid City in the kingdom, the city was gathering their attention, due to the steel mills. Quickly the city became the main buyer of slaves in the kingdom, importing them from Rapid City incredibly fast. This sparked some riots from men and women being laid off, the steel mills wanting free labor, and eventually the city began a protest. The protest resulted in King Adler passing a law that made it illegal for steel mills to replace employees with slave labor, and the protestors quieted down. During 2027, New Chicago quickly became the most diverse city in the kingdom, with men and women from all over the surrounding area moving in. New Central Canadians, Rapid Cityans, and people from the unsettled wastes to the south, west, and north moved in, the city's towering buildings inspiring awe. Unlike many rebuilt cities, New Chicago aimed to not replicate the original – but to outshine it. This led to the steel mills mass producing materials for it to build with in unseen quantities, and became an economic center. It was also in 2027 that King Adler's Commander-in-Chief, Jack Lee, formed the first police group to be formed in the kingdom – the New Chicago Police Department. The NCPD as it was called quickly rose to stop most crime in the city, and was formed mainly out of old cops. A radio show based on the group has started, and is one of the most popular broadcasts in the kingdom. It is being scripted for a television show when television broadcasting starts again. The city, in 2028, witnessed a string of cannibalistic murders by a yet-unknown suspect, and the NCPD is currently searching for him. At least 30 victims have been identified, and only 4 witnesses – all of which could not sufficiently identify the culprit. It is believed he is an immigrant from the wastes. Population The population of New Chicago is 40,000 at the estimate of the 2028 census, a growth of 5,000 from its 2026 count. The majority of the city is white, with 40% of its citizens being white, and the next closest ethnic group is black with 35%. Other minorities make up the remaining 25%. The people of New Chicago are, for the most part, atheists or follow the Church of Chicago, but there is a minority of people (3.4%) that retain an old-world faith such as Christianity (2%), Judaism (.5%), Islam (.5%), and the other religions make up .4%. Economy The economy of New Chicago is a great one, with only 3% of the population below the poverty line, and a massive 45% above the “rich” line. It is highly industrial, only Pittsburgh being more industrialized (due to it having most of its pre-outbreak industrial equipment, the bombings didn't effect them too much) and an incredible trade record. The city has the headquarters of several major companies in the Chicago Kingdom, that relocated there for a more powerful and influential headquarters. Examples are Chicago Broadcasting Systems (CBS), a radio broadcaster that is nationwide, and the insurance company Chicago United. Notable Problems New Chicago has several old problems, such as crime and racism, but one of the biggest problems is now is radiation. The bombing of Old Chicago left radioactivity in two areas on either side of the city, up to dangerously high levels. These two areas were quarantined, until the city grew into them with slums and the likes, where the few below the poverty line live. The majority of these “Rad-slums” are the immigrants from the wastes, where even the hellish conditions of the Rad-slums are preferable to their old homes. Another problem, crime-related, is the Deserter's cannibalistic murder spree, which has so far killed 30 individuals and cannibalized 26 of them, only 4 witnesses having been able to give any information regarding the Deserter. Most of the murders were in the Rad-slums, while the majority of cannibalized victims were in the city's higher classes. It is believed there may be more than one “Deserter”, due to differences in descriptions, but his/her night time attacking has left his/her identity unknown. Notable Residents Notable Residents of New Chicago include: *King Adler, who is the king of the entire Kingdom *Detective Frank O'Harris, the most informed man on the Deserter. *Constable Liam Fitzgerald, head of the NCPD. *Marie-Antoinette DuBois, a famous singer from New Chicago who has been on the Chicago Broadcasting Systems numerous times and has released two tapes. *Lloyd Williams, a famous radio-play writer who writes adventures for the radio dramas. *Merriweather Stark, a famous radio drama actor. *The Deserter, an un-identified murderer and cannibal, who has been plaguing the city as of late. May be more than one individual. Category:Locations Category:In-Universe